The Fight Before Christmas
by Imyoshi
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and a certain sidekick has forgotten to get his best friend a gift - But wait a tick, who's that on top of his roof this late at night?


**Disclaimer**: You ever wake up in the morning and realize you own nothing of Kim Possible? Well I sure I did, but the story idea- All mine!

* * *

– **The Fight Before Christmas –**

Twas the night before Christmas, no one dare roam, no creature was stirring, not even at the Possible home.

But another house down, where sleeping was a myth, protrudes a young Ron Stoppable, constantly moving forthwith.

Twiddling his fingers without rest, the boy paced back and forth in a mess. His arms hung against his shirt, and his heart was in hurt.

The soles in his shoes felt three times as big, as each step he took only continued to dig, dig, and dig. Of all times to threat, he choose Kim's favorite holiday to forget.

Ron banged ferociously on the hard knock floor, stupid, stupid, stupid he repeated, it seemed only fair, the blond was defeated.

Forgetting to get her a gift, Ron was sure to let her down, upon Christmas morning he fret, for Kim would surely frown.

What was a teen sidekick to do; he had little time till dawn, and no stores were open as of late, not even the pet store where reside Cousin Shawn.

He fell to his knees, oh the sheer dumb luck of it all, oh wait! Maybe he could give his buddy Wade a call!

Ring, ring, ring, the phone rung for a slight moment, but alas his buddy Wade did not ding, probably off enjoying some winter enjoyment.

Poor Ronald ran out of options, in a few hours it would be too late, Christmas morning would come, oh cruel fate!

Slumping on the wall, Ronald sighed aimlessly, of all the youthful endeavor the blond had, he sometimes acted too carelessly.

Now it was over, he should just bury his face in some mud, for surely the worst sitch has come, come Christmas morning–

Thud!

Startled by the loud noise coming from his roof, Ronald looked up to hear soft footsteps of some kind, quickly getting up, the boy raced outside, keeping any possibility in mind.

Upon exiting his quite home, the boy peered upward; where his mouth watered in foam.

There on top his roof, where his brown eyes scan, tis a stranger, dressed as a red fat man.

He carried a large sac, where the contents unknown, but Ronald remained speechless, his tongue held by stone.

The man pulled out a list, checking it not one but twice, a smile graced his lips, even with all that ice.

His heavenly white beard glistened in the snow, and his stomach chuckled, like soft cookie dough.

Who was this man, and what did he want, wait a minute! Large red man, who had a certain kick, could it be, was it Saint Nick?

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Ronald gulped, his questioned solved, now only one thing left to do – Time to get involved.

An idea popped into his head, why not ask Santa for help, truly Santa wouldn't let him down, especially if the boy whelped.

The sidekick jumped, hoping to get his attention, but when he paid him no mind, Ron's nerves started to feel tension.

Groaning, the boy quickly climbed up his house, determined to reach the fat man, at speeds that would even rival a mouse.

Odd, the fat man had not noticed him yet, so Ronald poked him, and then started to sweat.

Saint Nick turned, giving the blond headed teen a look, before his smile shined bright, quickly all of Ronald's troubles shook.

The sidekick rubbed his neck, smiling all the while, honestly his warm exterior could match that of red man's, it truly was Ron Stoppable's style.

Ron paced himself, ready to ask, feeling this opportunity twice as hard, as any homework task.

"I know what you want Ronald my boy," old Saint Nick spoke, and Ronald felt a tingle of hope "But alas I'm sorry dear boy, I have nothing to give," and before long, the teen began to mope.

Ron hummed, reaching out halfway towards his last chance, "But Santa, you're all I got," he begged, throwing a sideways glance, "If you cannot help me, then all the good things would have been for naught."

Santa felt sadden, the boy has done so much good, but old Saint Nick had his hands tied, he hoped Ronald understood.

"I'm sorry dear Ronald, I truly am," Ron sighed in defeat, and Santa had a front row seat, "But my time runs short, and I am already in a tight jam." Old Saint Nick patted Ronald on back, pulling out a present from his sack. "Now if only I knew where Miss Rockwaller resides, sometimes I really wish I had a guide."

Ronald looked at Santa as if he gone mad, Santa was going to give Ms. Queen Bee a treat, where she's been mean and bad, Ron's heart skipped a beat.

"But Santa," argued the blond, feeling as he has been conned, "Bonnie is the worst of the worst, she's pushes kids around, if anything she should be cursed, not crowned!"

The old man shrugged, looking around the town, Ronald felt tugged, as if he was to drown.

Saint Nick huffed, the boy did not know his stuff, "That may be true my dear lad, but she did one good deed before Christmas day, and that is enough just a tad, to get clear off all the naught list today."

Ok now Ronald was sure something was off, Bonnie getting off the naughty list just like that! The boy wanted to cough; she was nothing but a spoiled brat!

"What did you get her?" Asked the teen, he tried to not sound harsh, but still sounded mean.

Blinking through his glasses, the old holiday revealed the gift, a sweater that would surely grab the masses, a light shade of pink just high enough to show some midriff.

The gift was perfect, flawless in every way, so nice and unchecked, the perfect gift for Christmas day.

It was then Ron Stoppable had a plan, why not take the gift from the fat man. "Sorry Santa, but that gift is way to badical, why not give it to me instead, I could give it to Kim, wouldn't that be radical." The boy grabbed the gift, trying to pry it away from Saint Nick's hands, but he wouldn't budge, damn he was running his plans.

Pulling back, the old man scoffed, "Sorry but Miss Possible is not getting a gift tis year, she is on my naughty list I fear," Kim's best friend coughed.

His eyes flew open, as his grip weakened. What KP wasn't getting a gift this year, suddenly Ronald felt beaten.

The teen looked at the odd man, eyes open laced with doubt, surely this wasn't the man's travel plan, he all but wanted to shout.

"What," questioned the teen, wanting old Saint Nick to come clean, "Why is KP on the naughty list, what is it I missed?" Ronald sounded sad, but also mad.

No matter what, Kim deserved a gift, even if Ronald had to work at Bueno Nacho, during the graveyard shift.

Hmph, Santa pulled back, pulling out his list, he kept in his sack.

"It says here, Miss Possible tricked her brothers, making them eat ice cream, when it was really dirt." Folding up the list, Santa tapped his boots, waiting for his words, to sink its roots.

Ronald stood there, not believing what Kim did; he then grabbed his sides, laughing like a kid. The teen laughed for a brief moment, then he got serious, naughty or not, this fat man's delirious.

"So what Santa," challenged Ron, extending his palm, he stood there strong, and acted as a ticking time bomb, "KP has done a lot of good for the world; she deserves that sweater way more, now either you give her that gift, or I'll drag you across the floor!"

Santa stood on Ron's roof stunned, Ronald was a good boy, but where was this coming from?

The old man placed the gift down, narrowing his sugary eyes, the boy couldn't be serious, surely they could come up with a compromise.

"Ronald," the old man beckoned, trying to give the sidekick a second, "Surely you are kidding, I'm Santa, what use would come from hitting?"

Ron stopped, but fist still bawled, maybe Santa had a point, but Ronald quickly recalled. This Santa- put KP on the naughty list, well only one way to solve this, a nice hit from his monkey fist!

Without any such warning, Ronald quickly jabbed old Saint Nick on nose, surely getting a few trickles of blood, on his nice clean clothes.

The old man fell back a step or two, before poking his nose, then it all happened to fast, the fat man struck an unknown pose.

Quickly Ron felt a jab to his stomach, before the air left his lungs, he kneed, not sure what to roll off his tongue.

Santa Clause huffed easily, still striking the devastating pose, his shoulder and arms raised closely, very light on his toes.

"I'll give you one last chance my dear lad," offered the Christmas spirit, "Don't start this foolishness, don't make yourself look bad, stop all this recklessness."

Ron would hear none of it, KP's Christmas gift was on the line, but first he needed to steel slam, this old red wine.

Making some ninja sounds, Ronald leapt into the air, swift kicking Saint Nick on the side – without care.

While falling off the roof, Santa grabs Ronald's leg, dragged him along with him, this poor sidekick was pegged.

They fell into his backyard, both landing on their backs, but Santa leapt up, preparing to counter-attack.

For speed surprising to an old man, he paced Ronald a few hits on his body, before he threw into a snowman, that which became quickly disembodied.

The sidekick could only blink, as old Saint Nick grabbed his arms, lifting him, before pressuring him against his forearms.

The bear hug was tight, Ron could feel his body giving out, Santa had amazing strength, clearly he was no girl scout.

Everything started to fade, he was blacking out, the last image he had was Kimberly on Christmas morning, where she would majorly pout.

All of a sudden, Ron's goals became clear once more, he wasn't fighting for himself, no! He was fighting for her!

Determined to win, Ron looked at the fat man, smirking, before head butting him beneath his chin gland.

Releasing him from his grip, Santa rubbed his chin quickly in awe, which hurt like hell, ok that was the last straw!

Noticing the boy again, Ronald took his standard monkey kung fu pose, normally he would never affiliate himself with such sick and wrong things, but this time he wouldn't impose.

Feeling his joints relaxed, Ron leapt onward, thrusting a few fist on Santa's gluttonous stomach, before leaping back in a position most awkward.

The old man fell back a smidge; those hits left their marks, if him clutching his stomach had anything to say about it, if probably felt like a tone of tiny sparks.

The hits happened to be quick, concise, and false, maybe he should use his monkey kung fu more often? Too bad he didn't have time to think of it, Ronald hastily had to waltz.

The white bearded old man had launched another counter attack, Ronald evaded, jumping back; Ron Stoppable never thought he would be fighting the big red blockade.

Really it didn't seem like a possibility; then again, he did go around the world a lot, fighting deranged madmen.

Distracted once more, Santa grabbed Ronald by the shirt, lifting him, before smashing him against the cold snowy dirt.

The blond could feel his bones crack, never would he have guess old Saint Nick could be so strong, but then again who could, they never mentioned that in his folksong.

Gritting his teeth, Ron grabbed Santa's arms by wrist, before pinning his legs on his stomach, and giving a powerful monkey kung fu twist.

Pushing full force, the bearded man flew into Ron's mother's garden; the boy hadn't planned the course, and now his day just darkened.

Emerging from the disemboweled plant grave, Santa stared angrily at the boy; Ron could feel a light cold way, now the old man was annoyed.

"Ok lad, no more playing around, I'm going to teach you a lesson, last chance to back down."

Ron ignored him, giving his monkey pose much grace, the blond didn't have time to back down, he had a fat man to disgrace.

Accepting the answer, Santa clapped his hands, a soft light blue glow surrounding him, almost representing shifting sands.

Then a weird sound pitched in the air, the snow started to fall twice as fast, whatever Santa was doing, was surely going to be a blast.

And then it happened, a very light sapphire colored surrounded him, the energy seemed alive, and suddenly the sitch felt grim.

And before Ron could count to one, Santa struck him in the chest, pushing him clear across the yard, ever bone in Ron's body shook with detest.

Having struck him with his two strong forearms, Ron could barely stand, before he fell to his knees, onto the cold sand.

His body refused to move, all Ronald could do was shake in pain, whatever old Saint Nick did, left him drained.

"Do you see know lad," again Santa called out, scowling him without a doubt, "Beating me is impossible, now if you would excuse me, I must go give a lump of coal to Miss Possible."

Gasp, Santa was going to give Kimberly a piece of coal, for doing one bad thing! The very idea burned a light in his soul!

A mystic blue shine seeped out of Ronald's pores; giving him energy he thought long gone, feeling rejuvenated, it was the sidekick's turn to battle on.

Everyone one of Ron's muscles responded again, all feeling the same urge to fight back, his eyes turned a deep mystical blue, it was his turn to attack!

Charging at the stunned man, Ron bared his new strength, at the fat man, who was only away arms length.

Sweep kicking him down, Ronald pinned the Christmas spirit in place, before smiling his new acquired fangs, and thrashing a multiple of hits against his unprotected face.

Only a few hits went through, before Santa's powers came back, then that's when it began.

Pushing Ronald back, Ron slid on the ice floor, piercing it with his hands, getting ready to finish the score.

Pointing smugly at Santa, Ron prepared himself for his final attack, all or nothing now, no point in holding back.

"When I win this fight," started the blond, not expecting Saint Nick to respond, "I'm giving KP that sweater, then I'm going to Bonnie some coal, hmm, yea that sounds a lot a better."

Santa pulled off his Christmas hat, dropping in on the ground; Ron got ready, no more time to fool around.

"When this is over you are going to get coal for your entire life," Santa warned, hoping to see the blond mourn.

However, Ron yawned, what, his threat didn't seem to affect the blond.

Smirking, Ron eye's twinkled, "Well then it's a good thing I don't celebrate this day, I have being Jewish to thank, the only real thing I enjoy rather than on this coldish day, is the marathon of Snowman Hank!" The boy charged at the stun Santa, and swore he saw him wrinkled.

Saint Nick tried to block, but Ronald delivered a nasty uppercut, before lunging into the air, and finishing the fight with a powerful kick to the gut.

**…**

"Oh my gosh Ron!" Kim happily cried, as she held her 'new' gift wide eyed, "This is the best gift I've ever gotten from you," Then Kim's eyes saddened, almost looking blackened, "I'm sorry Ron I forgot to get you a gift. You probably hate me for it."

Kim turned, to see Ron looking at her, eyes twitching, and in a blur.

Ronald fell onto the floor laughing, holding his sides, clutching his stomach, trying to think what to decide.

Ignoring his best friend's questions, Stoppable recalled the entire day – the moral of the story, don't get in Ron Stoppable's way.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Here is my entry to Whitem's holiday challenge. No one dare ask how HARD this was!


End file.
